1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a connection module that is mounted on a terminal and electrically connects structures adjacent to one another and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Background
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal.
Particularly, connection modules are modules that electrically connect an external device to structures within a terminal. Examples of the connection modules may include an earjack for connecting an external sound output device, such as an earphone, to equipment inside a terminal, a socket for electrically connecting an external interface to internal equipment, or a power key.
A connection module has to be of a predetermined size to be fixed to a terminal and requires a separate fixation structure, which is a limitation in the design of the terminal. Moreover, due to the connection structure between the connection module for transmitting signals and the interior of the terminal, the terminal is required to have a space, which goes against the miniaturization of terminals. In addition, when mounting the connection module to the terminal, an increase in the number of assembly processes may lower the productivity of the terminal. Accordingly, a connection module having a new structure may be taken into consideration.